Gideon Gold/Battle Data
As the current GIFL Champion, Gideon Gold is known as a powerful fighter even by champion standards, and Gear User. This is because of a combination of both his natural abilities and the augmentations received after his loss to Lyon. A testament to his power level is that he possesses an S-Class Ranking, a ranking higher than other Champion level combatants. Powers & Abilities Ever since he could remember, Gideon knew that he was destined for greatness. Throughout his life, he's spent its entirety in maximizing his own potential and exceeding it wherever possible. This dedication has made him one of the deadliest combatants to ever set foot into the fighting league. With his limitless determination and ambition, there is very little Gideon cannot do once he sets his mind to it. After his defeat to Lyon, Othniel spent a fortune enhancing Gideon's physical and Drive powers through secret genetic manipulation and implants to levels not previously recorded. Now, Gideon possesses the highest Battle Data in the GIFL, and his augmentations are to ensure that his reign as champion will never go uncontested. Drive Power Level 8 Drive: Even before his augmentations, Gideon was already a powerful fighter within the GIFL and boasted as having the highest Drive next to Lyon. His original Drive was rated at a Level 6, which was still above the majority of Champion-Class fighters. It was so powerful that combined with his Battle Data, he was able to attain a new rank above A-Ranking. Simply venting it is enough to cause the ground to rumble and people within his vicinity to begin to perspire in fear. Now through his augmentations, his Drive Power was raised to Level 8, currently the most powerful Drive in the GIFL. Its effects have been increased even further, able to not only render opponent frozen in fear, but also cause them to suffocate by standing in his presence. Visually, his Drive will appear as a golden aura over his skin that only grows in size the more his releases his power. Such pressure and force can be felt over great distances and it is exerted as shockwaves capable of knocking back anyone in its wake. By raising his Drive, he can also effectively increase all of his physical attributes such as strength and durability to deal even greater damage, as well as absorb damage dealt to him. Gideon is one of the most dominating forces existing in the GIFL, who wields such devastating power that it is no surprise he is able to hold on to his title for two years now. Another testament to his Drive Power is that he is ranked S-Class, a tier of power all his own with no other fighters in the league able to reach. This asserts his dominance over the league and the undisputed champion, with Lyon, the only other fighter able to challenge him, currently banned from the league. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: To compliment his muscular frame, Gideon possesses tremendous levels of physical might that is greatly held back by conscious decision as to not cause involuntary damage to others and his surroundings when fighting. Even while mentally restrained, he can lift a grown man of equal size with a single arm off the ground and fling them through the air as if they were a rag-doll. He can support huge weights, such as slabs of stone or wooden trunks with little signs of visible effort, or grab a horse drawn carriage and pull it down to the ground in a single action. Combined with his fighting style, Gideon can inflict great amounts of damage, either breaking his opponents or sending them away from the sheer force. This can also apply to structures or objects, splintering wooden doors or shattering rocks with a single punch. Though it can appear quite brutish, the physical applications of his strength results in heavy damage to his opponents and his surroundings, sometimes using his entire body by ramming into his targets. When being struck by a steady stream of energy, he uses his brute strength to step through the attack as it continues to assail him, before reaching his target and clasping his iron like hands around the heads or necks of his opponents. Leaping into the air and coming down on his opponents is also another method in using his strength, using his augmented leg muscles to slam down on targets or kick them with bone shattering force. After Gideon was fitted with new genetic augmentations, his strength levels were increased even further and constantly monitored through special equipment. In fact, he's now able to lift the maximum load on all of his weightlifting equipment in his manor with minor difficulty. He's now the physically most powerful force in the GIFL. Because of his psychotic tendencies, the mental restrictions once holding back his strength to safer levels have now been lifted and he'll use it more openly and destructively against his opponents. Any opponent who has faced him has left with career ending injuries or severely wounded. Immense Durability: Hardened by years of combat and training, Gideon can withstand incredible amounts of punishment without any visible signs of damage. This extends to both conventional and Gear-generated means. He can seemingly shrug off direct hits, letting the attacks bounce off of him as he charges at his opponent. His durability also allows him to withstand extreme temperatures, such as those generated by Gears. Only individuals with extraordinary levels of strength could ever manage to injure him by offsetting the level of durability he possesses. Gideon has even consciously chosen to block an attack head on because they were no match for his defense. Even against sharp weapons or projectiles, his body appears dense enough to slow them if they were to pierce his skin, resulting in a less lethal attack. This durability also extends to an ability to soften the pain of such blows, resulting in either not feeling any form of discomfort or wincing from them. Shrugging off such attacks can also be used as a means of lowering the morale of his enemies, and he's been regarded as a true monster on the field, walking through attacks as they detonate against him. Since his time in the league, Gideon has not received any lasting damage from his damage and his opponents have never been able to draw blood. The only fighter who's been able to successfully damage him has been Lyon, and since then he's vowed to never to be beaten in such a manner again. Immense Speed: Even for a man of his size, Gideon can move deceivingly fast. When moving, he's often depicted as blur, capable of weaving in and out of areas without being detected. Even his movements are difficult to discern by the naked eye, and requires someone of equal standing and excellent perception to track him. He's capable of performing feats that would be described as otherwise inhuman, such as running up the side of building or crossing over a body of water without breaking its surface. A single punch is stated to be difficult to react to in time and some have even been hit without seeing the attack coming. As with his strength, Gideon's speed was also increased thanks to his father's funding to levels that make him appear more as a demon than a human. He regularly uses his legs to stop attacks, showing the quickness of his kicks in intercepting opponents before they have a chance to reach him. With his speed, he's boasted being able to defeat all of his opponents within three moves. All of his matches have ended in seconds, and he holds records in the fasted KO's in every category. *'Master Shifter:'To initiate Shifting, two combatants will battle against each other in close range, trading attacks at such speeds that their movements seem like blurs. From an observer's standpoint, the exchange seems choreographed since the transitions between attacks and defense are seamless. But, in fact, Shifting is much more than just an extreme boost in speed. As the battle continues, the Drives of both Fighters are synching with one another and a phenomena is occurring where the two can anticipate and react instantaneously without the conscious need to guide their body. It is reactionary, where after one individual attacks, the other will react immediately, and so on and so on, until one fighter breaks the Shifting with a strong attack or finisher. Also, because of the speed and force they are producing during this event, the environment begins taking heavy damage such as the ground imploding underneath their feet as they move or waves of pressure tearing the ground as they run across the surface. The force of Shifting can even be used as a weapon to enhance the power of their attacks, dealing such a crushing blow that it is able to knock an opponent back and smash them into whatever is behind them. Immense Reflexes: With such speed, Gideon is equally impressive with his reflexes, able to instinctively bat away attacks directed at him, while dodging or parrying others from multiple directions. This means he can easily fight against a single or multiple targets, using his incredible fighting ability to disarm them, render them unconscious or eliminate if they require such measures. Even with his speed, he shows surprising agility and nimbleness, able to quickly readjust himself in midair and land safely on his feet. This helps when dodging attacks quickly and often require a more reflexive movement. Gideon was fitted with several implants that increased certain physical attributes. One such implant augmented his reflexes so that his body instantly reacts to danger so that he can avoid it. With his training, his body has been adapted to reacting quickly to attacks. These implants increased the reaction time of his body by double to the point that he's been able to avoid every attack aimed at him and bragged about being untouchable during battles. Enhanced Agility: His agility is also increased to nearly unmatched levels. Regardless of his tall frame and muscular physique, he's able to move with near perfect acrobatic prowess that he uses in conjunction with his speed and strength to completely overwhelm a target. He also boasts impeccable hand-eye coordination and dexterity combined with perfect balance. This allows him to walk on ropes, scale walls, increase his ability to dodge and parry through acrobatic maneuvers and perform actions that would otherwise prove difficult to most. Trivia *Because the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. The griffin was also thought of as king of all creatures. Griffins are known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions.